Electric motor and brake assemblies can be used in a wide variety of different conveyances. In one exemplary embodiment, the electric motors are used to drive wheelchairs and similar conveyances. Wheelchairs and similar conveyances are an important means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Powered wheelchairs provide an important degree of independence for those they assist.